


Eclipse

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moon God Lotor (Voltron), Reunion, Sun God Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: For that was truly all he wanted- to live his life with the one he loved more than anything. He would pay any price for that, even his divinity. Especially his divinity.But that was all just baseless and absentminded daydreaming. A wish that was never to become reality, dreamed up simply to pass the time.He watched.He waited.He yearned.





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> just a note: keith and lotor's names were changed for this story  
> neither seemed godlike in the slightest, so instead I went with their previous names- Akira (Keith) and Sincline (Lotor)  
> just wanted to clear up any possible confusion  
> Enjoy!

It was almost time.

Everything in his private little palace was ready. Admittedly, there wasn't much to modify in his divine abode. His celestial gilded cage was polished up for the special occasion. The smooth golden walls shone more brightly than ever. His few possessions were cleaned and arranged in the proper way.

He still resented his harsh prison of sculpted gas and light, but he would tolerate it for today. The one occasion where he could open the doors and see his lover for more than the few fleeting moments during the daily and nightly transitions. The moments when they could touch each other, could satiate the burning need to hold each other close for the moments the other Deities would allow them to. Revel in the heightened power they had together- the reason why the others fearfully decided to separate them for most of the time.

He moved to the closest window and looked down upon the mortal world. The world he helped create, along with his fellows. The world that his prison provided warmth and sustenance to. The world that had forgot him completely and waved off the others as mere myths. A world that a gnawing part of him resented deeply, and sometimes went so far as wish to wipe it clean. It had grown into a world of disrespect and ignorance.

But it had also grown into a world where you could live and love freely. The rest of him was only jealous and forlorn at that. For that was truly all he wanted- to live his life with the one he loved more than anything. He would pay any price for that, even his divinity. Especially his divinity.

But that was all just baseless and absentminded daydreaming. A wish that was never to become reality, dreamed up simply to pass the time.

He watched.

He waited.

He yearned.

"Akira," a smooth voice he only otherwise heard in his frequent bouts of nostalgia. He turned to see the source as soon as his name graced his love's lips.

And there he was- the purest jewel standing out among gaudy gilded walls. His lover's skin was a pale lilac freckled with bouts of scintillating silver today, his ears short and pointed at the tips. His long hair was as silvery white as ever, pulled up into a star-crossed bun. His eye colors were symbolic as they always were during these meetings- dark blue surrounded by pure yellow. His suit of armor was obsidian black, with an elaborate and elegant crescent moon carved into the chestplate. Other such patterns decorated the other pieces in a complimentary manner. A sash of silk tied around his waist showed a night sky in it's full beauty. With moving stars and everything.

Akira was wearing much of the same- mostly for age-old ceremonies' sake- themed to fit his own celestial domain. His own sash was one of the sky during a sunset, highlighting the beautiful shifting blend of color.

"Sincline," he said, practically beaming on his own at the sight before him. He couldn't get his love into his arms fast enough. Their lips couldn't meet together soon enough. His skin thrummed with the familiar surge of energy at the contact. His skin glowed a dark fiery orange- a covered Sun, but still a Sun in its own right. When he pulled away to caress Sincline's face, he could see that the similar effect showed on his lover's skin. The purple had deepened and darkened, and many more glowing freckles painted him. His hooded eyes were now purely golden, as Akira imagined his own were white as the full moon's rays.

"I missed you," Akira told him tenderly. His hand intertwined with Sincline's, valuing the touch for as long as he could. "I missed _this."_

Sincline squeezed his hand with a chuckle infinitely more beautiful than the melodies of the Muses. "I can only imagine how lonely you can get, darling," he leaned his forehead against Akira's. "I got lucky. At least I have the stars for company when I need them."

"I'm glad you do," he said honestly. "I can bear the loneliness, but the concept of the most divine creature in all of creation being lonely is the most cursed thing I can come up with." He spoke quickly, for he could already feel Lady Altea's strings of fate starting to pull them away from each other once again.

He could see in Sincline's eyes that he felt the same. But he kept a brave face. "As noble as ever," he said fondly. "One of the many fine qualities of yours that never ceases to enrapture me. Even after all these millennia." He paused for just a moment, his unoccupied hand reaching for something hidden in his armor. "But you don't have to feel lonely ever again, thanks to my generous associates. They know our predicament, and came up with a solution for it." 

He pulled his gift out of his pocket quickly to showcase it to Akira. The tug intensified, but they could handle it for a moment more. It would hopefully be just enough for this.

The gift was a perfectly cut purple crystal, lined and attached to a thin and long silver band by a clasp in the shape of a crescent moon. It was passed into Akira's hand as quickly as Sincline could manage.

"It's fairly simple," Sincline explained hurriedly. "Whenever you feel lonely, press down upon the clasp and speak into it. Your words will be transmitted to my corresponding crystal. Thus, even when we're on opposite ends of the Earth, we shall still be able to communicate with one another." The pull was getting stronger. It was far too difficult to hold on for more than a few more moments.

But Akira used the last few moments as wisely as he could. He gave Sincline one last searing kiss, clasping onto his forearms desperately. He pulled away quickly to smile. "That's very thoughtful of you, my prince of the night." He held the gift to his heart. "I will cherish this gift almost as much as I do you. It is... unexpected."

Sincline chuckled once again. "What," he said casually, despite straining to stay. "Did you really think I would bear the injustice of leaving and never speaking to you again until your designated visit?" He smiled. "No, my dear champion of the day. I was bound to find a loophole to this horrid system eventually. One day, I promise..." The power was fading, as was Sincline's divine appearance. "I will find more."

With that, Sincline was ripped away from Akira's palace in a familiar flash of light. Reluctantly leaving Akira alone in his celestial prison once more.

But not leaving him as alone as he had been previously.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish (I take requests)


End file.
